In recent years, the automotive industry has made great strides in incorporating various technologies that allow vehicles to operate, at times, in an autonomous way. For example, technologies exist that allow vehicles to maintain lane and to actively intervene should the driver fail to maintain lane without first signaling; technologies exist that allow vehicles to park automatically; and technologies exist that allow vehicles to adjust cruise control speed in order to maintain a pre-defined distance from other vehicles. These technologies are all assistance technologies that inspire driver confidence and ultimately provide safer roadways. The automotive industry and even technology companies, such as GOOGLE, are also researching ways to offer fully autonomous vehicles. By eliminating the human element in control, a roadway of exclusively autonomous vehicles could drastically decrease the number of accidents, the severity of accidents, and could even eliminate automobile accident-related deaths. Autonomous vehicles can enable safe transport for individuals with diminished driver skills due to age, disease, or other factors. Autonomous vehicles can also reduce or perhaps eliminate the need for roadway patrol, reduce roadway maintenance requirements, reduce travel times for commuters, and reduce automotive emissions.